


Weekday Stoners

by Minion_Energon_101



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Budding Love, Cooking, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Flirting, Fluff, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Relationship, Random & Short, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minion_Energon_101/pseuds/Minion_Energon_101
Summary: [Oumami, Pre-Game AU]Kokichi chuckles, getting up a bit unsteadily before finding his footing, his head feeling pleasantly foggy. He holds out a hand to Rantaro. “Try not to pass out on me, Amami-kun. I don’t think I could carry you to your bed.”Amami starts laughing like an idiot, which he feels like right now. "Yessir, aye aye! I'll be in there shortly, you can go on ahead."“You sure you don’t need help getting up?” Kokichi was gentle with how he spoke, still gently teasing the other."If I fall, I hope an angel helps me. I hear they are abundant this time of year... maybe I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student this time around." He teases, not budging from his seat.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Momota Kaito, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Weekday Stoners

**Author's Note:**

> Kaito is only briefly mentioned, I'm sorry. :(
> 
> And I hope some of you read the tags and understand what's going on and you understand the Pre-Game headcanons me and this RP partner used. Be safe everyone! Reader's discretion advised!
> 
> ❗ Don't read if:  
> \-- Anti-Oumami  
> \-- Are against or triggered by recreational drugs  
> \-- Sensitive to brief flirting for something more, but nothing comes of it

Lukewarm days and mild weather, all the ready for kids to leave for school and adults to commute to work. Speaking of kids; the school day had mostly begun and ended with a blur… mostly for those skipping school to begin with. The commute had and was not so extraordinary like usual, with no real important details or exciting events happening to or from anywhere… Students skipping class, together like usual, are not bound to notice anything on such a boring ride to the housing district where they planned on spending the day.

Barely a few hours into when they should have been in class, they are settling into the home of a young man with green hair and the softest expression of them both. The home was neat but still cozy of sorts, but the living room was a slight mess with their school clothes and bags strewn across the living room floor. The one with green hair was sitting across his own home's couch, with a joint rolled by his own hands and with his own stash. His eyes were far hazier and red than his companions, a young and small boy with pale skin and purple amethyst hair, and said the purple individual was ranting slightly to his peer. 

"I mean, it doesn't bother me too much... It's Amami-kun's time and money, after all. It's none of my business who he spends it with... or on..."

Taking a long drag and his head tilts back, Amami himself says, " _Yeah_... This Amami guy sounds a bit too loosey-goosey. Maybe tell him how you feel and he'll change it... maybe. I know a guy like that I sleep with... good at what he does, bends just the right way..." 

Amami seemed… really out of it. Was the stuff too strong for him? Most likely since he's been like this for an hour 

He flushes a little, but smiles gently over at Amami, holding out his hand out to him."Give me that, you've had it for way too long."

Finally looks at Kokichi fully and he pauses, then he slowly smiles. "Heeey, Kichi, nice seeing you again. I was just talking to someone... guess he got bored though..." He hands it over and slumps in his seat, legs thrown wide so they stop twitching and he can relax into the couch.

Kokichi shakes his head a bit, taking the joint and taking a slow hit. “Amami-kun, you’re kind of a mess, you know?”

"Was it the Jacob's Ladder story I told you about or the sleeping with your bullies part that tipped you off... Sorry about that, I'm just so fried tonight... baked... fried... whatever..." The taller boy rubs at his eyes tiredly, his voice croaky from his relaxed state.

“Oh, I’ve known for a while. But between you and me, it was sleeping with my bullies.” Kokichi exhales the smoke slowly, watching it drift into the air before taking another hit. “And speaking of baked, I think I should probably hold on to this.”

"Probably... Probably... Probably a good idea. Hmm." Rantaro moans as he just lays upon his family's couch like a used blanket, before groaning and letting his head lull to the side to look at his partner. "Ouma... Ouma... you hungry?"

The statement caused Ouma to blush, but not also that...

His face flushes just a bit more as he hears Amami moan, but he quickly glances away, breathing the smoke in from his mouth to his nose. “Hmm? I guess so... Are you hungry?” Kokichi smiles teasingly as the smoke lightly billows around his teeth as he talks.

Amami's mentally gone, so he answers honestly as he watches Kokichi drag. "Yeah... ravenous right about now. What sounds good to you Kokichi?"

“I’m good with anything, Amami-kun. If there’s food in the fridge, I could cook for you. Or we could be lazy and order something.” He smiles over at the draped Amami. Kokichi seemed a bit frazzled but nonetheless kept his cool, even as Amami was his usually pretty boy self over and over.

Rantaro looks at his kitchen from the couch and chuckles lightly. "We have a lot of food in the fridge, yeah, if you want to cook... but if you go in there to make anything, moms got this adorable apron with little soda mascots, reminds me of you!"

Kokichi blushes—again? He just prays Amami’s too stoned to notice. “Amami-kun, I’ll cook for you, but I don’t want to wear your mom’s apron.” Giggling lightheartedly as he looks over at Rantaro, eyes roaming over his slumped body and widespread legs.

Rantaro makes a _'tsk'_ with his tongue and smiles lopsided at Kokichi as he puts on a weak and fake disappointed tone. "You wound me Ouma-kun. I thought I'd get to see you in the apron alone... just like the Home EC teacher told us to never do!" He laughs quietly, thinking himself actually a comedian. "But thank you, Ouma-kun."

Kokichi’s blush deepens, and he laughs a little, taking a last quick drag before leaning over to put out the joint in Rantaro’s little ashtray on the table. “Do you wanna join me in the kitchen, or are you comfortable there?”

Rantaro stops and thinks for a second. He's genuinely comfortable but also wants Kokichi to be near him... he actually starts sweating a bit while trying to make a decision. He is not fast enough... not... not... "I... want to join you, but be warned, I might fall asleep on the table if I lay down!" He recovers pretty quickly from there, his mind coming back from dozing and being so far away mentally at this point.

Kokichi chuckles, getting up a bit unsteadily before finding his footing, his head feeling pleasantly foggy. He holds out a hand to Rantaro. “Try not to pass out on me, Amami-kun. I don’t think I could carry you to your bed.”

Amami starts laughing like an idiot, which he feels like right now. "Yessir, aye aye! I'll be in there shortly, you can go on ahead."

“You sure you don’t need help getting up?” Kokichi was gentle with how he spoke, still gently teasing the other.

"If I fall, I hope an angel helps me. I hear they are abundant this time of year... maybe I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student this time around." He teases, not budging from his seat.

Kokichi laughs, turning to go into the kitchen. “I hope you’re not expecting me to be your angel. You’re nearly a foot taller than me, you know.” He starts looking through the fridge and pantry, searching for ingredients “Do you like omurice?”

Amami thinks for a second and ponders just a tad too long for normal, before he yells back, still foggy in the brain, "We have nothing pre-made, but we have eggs and white rice at the ready for making them. Eggs are in the bottom crisper, rice should be in a brown box, second cabinet."

“Alright, thank you. It shouldn’t take me too long to make it.” He gets out the eggs and rice, along with chicken, a couple different vegetables, and ketchup and soy sauce, then starts to prepare for cooking. He doesn’t comment on the fact that the Amamis’ kitchen is much bigger and better stocked than his own at home.

He was gone for a short while, mentally displaced into a calmer and almost separate mental space, before he came back half-way through the food being cooked. "Huh... ? Oh..." He gets up by basically scooting off the couch instead of actually standing, almost falling on his face. He sloppily walks to the kitchen doors entrance and stops there to watch Kokichi cook. "Is that enough for us both?"

Kokichi enjoys the quiet as he works on preparing the food. He’s nearly done making the fried rice, and has the eggs ready in a bowl when he hears rustling, and glances back over his shoulder to see Rantaro stumbling toward the kitchen. “Well, hello there. I’m only a little hungry, so it should be fine. How are you feeling?”

If he was honest; he was feeling soft and guilty all at once. Soft, because he wants to be behind Kokichi, watching over his shoulder while he cooks... but also guilty as his loins wanted something else from this image. "I'm feeling the same as when you last saw me... but maybe more energetic, I could eat." _Eat Kokichi up_. He shook his head and slowly walked forward, aiming to get behind Kokichi to fake a peak at the food. "You cook so well... I can't not burn something..."

“I can tell you have a bit more energy, since you’re actually able to stand.” Kokichi teases as he lets the rice boil before him.

And the purple boy chuckles, turning back to the rice and stirring it a bit, not noticing Rantaro starting to move closer. He decides the rice is finished, and puts it onto a plate to save for once he finishes the eggs. “And thank you. My mother taught me how to cook. I think she thought it would bring us closer.”

He slowly looked at the rice and felt his mouth go dry. He was hungry, but Kokichi was so... "Did it? Did it actually have any effect on your relationship?" His hands were so close, his body so close, he could grab Kokichi's small hips if he wanted...

“Not really, no.” Kokichi hums, not seeming bothered by it. He hears that Rantaro’s voice is closer, but he doesn’t look back yet, focused on his task. He takes a small step to the side, moving away from the stove and to the counter so he can start whisking the eggs. “But being able to cook is a useful skill, I think.”

"Yeah, I can see that, it's actually like watching a small chef in the kitchen." The jab at Kokichi's height was involuntary, but their brain was focused on action... and they put their hands against each side of Kokichi as he was safely away from the flames of the stove, and pressed against his back as he leaned down to breathe in Kokichi's scent and the smell of light weed on his clothes.

“Ha-ha.” Kokichi’s voice is wry, faking laughter at the perceived joke about his height, but it dies on his lips a moment later. His body tenses a little, hands going still as he feels a presence behind him, and then a pair of hands are resting on the counter on either side of him, Rantaro drawing close and pressing against Kokichi’s back. Heart skipping a beat, Kokichi slowly puts down the bowl and whisk. “... Amami-kun?”

"Kokichi-kun..." He answered, leaning into Kokichi's back almost lazily as he sighs in content. His face is a bit red from actually being able to be this close. "... I told you angels exist, and I'm lucky I caught you..." 

He hummed as he lazily rested against Kokichi's body, holding his partner against the cool counter. Kokichi’s face grows hot, his pulse speeding up, thumping audibly in his ears due to Rantaro’s sweet words and closeness. 

“Amami-kun... What are you talking about? You’re high...” His voice is quiet, and a moment later, he turns around, leaning back against the counter and tilting his head up to look at Amami.

He feels Kokichi turn around and soon sees lavender purple eyes staring up at him as he's leaning into Ouma's body against the counter. "I'm high, yeah, but not stupid or unaware... I'm just more impulsive, and do what I've wanted to do for a while now." He leans down to meet Kokichi's lips, but not before skimming Kokichi's face for anything bad... and hoping this wouldn't break them up.

Kokichi’s eyes widen a little, but aside from that, his face is rather neutral. Surprised, but not in a bad way. And when Rantaro leans down, Kokichi is quick to respond, wrapping his arms loosely around Rantaro’s waist and closing his eyes as their lips meet... finally...

He truly expected Kokichi to throw him off or to back up before the kiss, it was sudden and it was while they were stoned. But Ouma kissing him while throwing his arms around him and basically draping from him... was heaven. He moaned into Ouma's mouth as he slowly deepened it, grabbing Ouma's hips to hold him close.

Kokichi lets out a quiet whimper, the sound lost in Rantaro’s mouth as the taller boy deepens their kiss. He lets go of Rantaro’s waist only to rise up on his tiptoes, arms wrapping around Rantaro’s shoulders securely, allowing himself to just sink into the warm, fluttery feelings in his chest and stomach.

Amami wants to keep the kiss deep and personal, and wants Kokichi to stay in the warmth of his body forever. Rantaro holds him in his embrace and leans down to meet Kokichi as well, holding his lips captive with deep and meaningful kisses--until he smelt burning eggs. He popped off quickly to look at the savable brunch, before running to turn the heat down and flip it. "Oh shit, _shit_!"

Kokichi’s mouth opens underneath Rantaro’s, lips moving against his as they kiss slowly and deeply. It’s dizzying, intoxicating—which means that it’s all the more jarring when Rantaro suddenly pulls away. A second later, though, Kokichi realizes why, as the smell hits his nose. Eyes widening, he hurries over to the stove as well, pushing up the sleeves of his hoodie as he reaches for the pan and spatula. “Here, let me...” He quickly takes over, scraping a bit of the more charred pieces off of the top of the omelette with the spatula, heart racing.

He lets out a sigh as they save the food from burning and being destroyed. He leans against Kokichi's back as he cooks, laying his head next to Kokichi. "Phew... We saved it. Ouma-kun... your great..." He kisses Kokichi's neck.

Kokichi swallows, his heart skipping a beat again as Rantaro leans against him and kisses his sensitive neck. “Th-Thank you, Amami-kun... although, it might not have been the best idea to come onto me while I’m trying to cook for you.” He giggles lightly, reaching for the plate of fried rice so he can put some inside the omelette and transfer it to a plate.

"I, uh... I was feeling brave." He scratched his hair and smiled awkwardly as he thought about his mistake. He chuckled with a bit of awkwardness too, but he kissed Kokichi's neck shortly after. "I didn't want to get scared off; now or never, I thought..."

Kokichi pours the rest of the eggs into the now-empty pan, starting on the second omelette. “Yes, you were quite brave. And I’m not complaining, you know.” He smiles. “A little surprised, but not complaining at all.”

"I'm glad... I'm glad..." He saw Ouma pour the contents of the pan on a plate and slowly held Ouma a little more securely as he rested his face into Ouma's hair. "I'm glad you're not complaining about it... Very glad..."

Kokichi giggles softly. “I didn’t expect you to be this clingy, Amami-kun. Do you like me that much?” He’s teasing, but even so, Rantaro holding him like this makes his heart soar.

He smiles into Ouma's hair and he just chuckles through the hug. "You're warm... you're next to a stove... your cooking smells nice..." He trailed off slowly... Is he falling asleep like this?

Kokichi hums, leaning back against Rantaro while he waits for the omelette to cook. “Don’t fall asleep on me, Rantaro-kun. We still have to eat.” His voice is soft and gentle, full of affection.

"'M not... Just resting my eyes a bit..." He moaned as he sleepily laid on Ouma, having Ouma lean back on him makes his heart flutter. "Told ya... I was likely to... rest..."

“Rantaro-kun, no offense, but you sound like you’re about to pass out.” Kokichi laughs as he puts the rest of the rice inside the second omelette, folding it over and moving it to the other plate he’d gotten out. “I’m all done with the food, though.”

"... Maybe..." He finally admits as he pulls up and off of Ouma, slowly. He slowly leans on the counter then and rubs his eyes as he looks at Ouma's cooking. "You're amazing at it..."

“I’m nothing special. But thank you. I’m happy to cook for you anytime.” Kokichi turns off the stove and puts the dirty dishes in the sink to wash later, then grabs both plates, handing the bigger omurice to Rantaro.

He takes it carefully in his hands as he walks to the table with Ouma at his side, and softly smiles at him as they sit and grabs the utensils from the small spools of them at the center of the table. "You're something to me, and thank you... I just burn anything more complicated than meat and simple dishes."

Kokichi blushes a little, sitting down next to Rantaro. “Maybe I could try teaching you how to cook sometime?” He tilts his head, resting his elbow on the counter and propping his chin on his hand, watching Rantaro. “Go ahead and try it.”

"Maybe... Maybe. I might be hopeless though, I already shoved my head full of medicine and make-shift first-aid... I feel stuffed, too full..." He takes a bite before nearly choking and correcting himself. "My brain is full! Not my stomach!"

Kokichi laughs. “Don’t worry, if we do it, we should be sober.” He pauses awkwardly. “I mean... if I teach you how to cook, we should be sober.”

"Ha... We should be sober for many things to happen on their own terms..." He chuckles like a twelve year old on a bad word high. "Kissing... Cooking... _Grinding_..." 

He whispered the last one as he ate another bite.

Kokichi blinks at Rantaro, surprised, before his face flushes pink, and he looks down, taking a quick bite of his own omelette. “Ahah... Y-Yeah?”

Looks smug as he takes the biggest bite of omelette yet, looking a bit smug as he does so. "Yeah! I'd like to kiss you again if that helps anything! You're very adorable." Repetitive, he was. But honest, he also was.

“Rantaro-kun’s pretty forward, huh?” Kokichi giggles, sounding mostly calm despite still being rather red in the face. “Well, after we eat, I’d be happy to let you kiss me again, though you seem like you might prefer to take a nap.”

"Prrrroooooobably... I prefer you laying on me while I kiss you before a nap. Compromise!" He baps the table with his hand before he shovels more omelette into his face.

“I can get behind that compromise.” Kokichi takes another few bites of his food, his heart feeling lighter than he can ever remember it feeling. It seems dangerous to hope, but... maybe he really can accept this...?

"Nice! After all..." He laughs extremely nervously, but keeps eating his omelette as Ouma had made it. And he liked it, but _OUMA_ made it for him. "I'm starting to come down and I might be a bit grouchy... Some Ouma hugs might help me."

Kokichi smiles up at Rantaro. “Grouchy, huh? Well, Ouma hugs are coming right up.” He’s nearly finished with his smaller omelette, and he quickly takes the last few bites, humming in satisfaction.

"Very grouchy... Very!" He said that unironically while smiling, and not seeming at all upset in any way. "And I'd like that! Ouma Hugs. Very adorable!" He takes an extremely large bite to finish off his plate, before attempting to eat his fork because he forgot... and groans at the taste of metal. "Crap... I finished..."

Kokichi laughs, softly, getting up and picking up his own plate. He reaches over to take Rantaro’s empty plate and fork as well, before leaning over to kiss his temple softly. “Let me clean up the dishes really quick, and then we can go snuggle. Sound good?”

"Sound good, Ouma…"

"Thank you, Amami-kun."

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good night y'all! I take requests! :D


End file.
